


It's So Good to See you, (Doctor) Arthur Pendragon!

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is Merlin’s Doctor, Confident Merlin (Merlin), First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Merlin is Arthur's Patient, Office Sex, Pining, Sexual Content, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Merlin is Dr. Arthur Pendragon’s patient, but that’s not all he wants to be, nor is that all Arthur wants him to be.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	It's So Good to See you, (Doctor) Arthur Pendragon!

**Author's Note:**

> I know that having eye surgery these days to correct your vision so you won't have to wear glasses is fairly straightforward and you can come and go within one day without having to wear eye bandages for twenty-four hours, but once upon a time, not so long ago you did have to wear bandages for a day. This worked better for what I needed in this ficlet, so that’s what I did :-)
> 
> Written for 2020 Kinkalot Bingo for the fill: uniform kink.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Merlin bristled, the bandages covering his eyes irritating him. Yes, he knew they would be gone in a day and he would be able to see clearly (hopefully), but he hated feeling helpless. He couldn’t see a dratted thing. 

Someone approached the bed. Merlin knew it couldn’t be his mother—he was to call her when it was time to go home—so that meant it was either a doctor or nurse. “Am I ready to be discharged?” he asked, plastering on a huge fake grin, imagining that a gorgeous male doctor, white starched coat, stethoscope at the ready, was now stood before him, checking his patient out. Okay, so yes, that probably sounded pervy and unprofessional, but Merlin did have a thing for a man in uniform, and, well, a bloke could dream, couldn’t they?

“I take it Sefa has already given you directions of what and what not to do between today and tomorrow?” a sexy posh male voice answered, something about the voice familiar, but Merlin couldn’t place it.

“She did. Seems as though I am pretty much barred from doing anything fun. Guess it’s a good thing I don’t have a boyfriend at the moment,” Merlin replied, somewhat cheekily. Sexy-voiced doctor let out an even sexier laugh that Merlin was certain hadn’t been meant to send a jolt to his patient’s cock, but that is precisely what happened. Merlin blushed. “You sound familiar. Have we met before?”

Another laugh. “I was curious if you would recognise my voice, Merlin. I’m Arthur. We met when we were in the same chem class at Camelot U. When I saw your name on the chart before the procedure, I couldn’t believe it could be you, but when I saw you there was no doubt. You haven’t changed.” 

Merlin couldn’t be sure, but it sounded like that comment was meant to be a good thing and not bad. “Erm, wow, Arthur Pendragon became a doctor. I guess I knew that was where you would end up, but yeah, pretty impressive. I can’t say my path has been the same. In fact, my life seems fairly unimpressive compared to yours.” Merlin’s brief surge of happiness waned. He hated that here he was, sat in front of one of his former crushes, helpless, with nothing much to show for the expensive education his uncle and mother had paid for. He did love what he did, but it wasn’t the life he had envisioned for himself.

“You always did sell yourself short, Merlin. I am sure you are doing fine. You certainly did help me pass chem. Without you, my father would have more than likely disowned me.”

Merlin recalled how much of a tyrant he had thought Arthur’s father, who was one of the benefactors of the university, was. “My uncle died the year after we left school and I took over his bookshop. It’s not what I’d intended to do, but we do what we have to, yeah?”

Another good-natured chuckle from Arthur. “Yeah, if I’d had my way I would be playing footie and getting paid handsomely for it. My father had other ideas. Here I am,” he said, not sounding exactly happy about it. “But I can’t be angry about it. I have learned to love what I do, and seeing how I can help people who are sick get well again makes all the hard work worth it.”

Merlin grinned, happy that Arthur’s life had turned out so well. And it was at this point that he knew he was so far gone that there was no coming back. It was unfortunate, but there it was. “Will you be seeing me tomorrow for my follow-up?” he asked, hopeful, but he wasn’t sure what exactly he was hoping for.

“Unless I have an emergency, I’ll be there.”

He was there.

Merlin sat on the table, still as a statue, his breathing shallow. Would he be able to see well enough to throw away his glasses?

“Take a deep breath before you pass out, Merlin,” Arthur said, a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Easy for you to say,” Merlin replied churlishly. “You have perfect vision.” But he did as Arthur asked, and as the bandages were slowly removed, Merlin shut his eyes, afraid to open them. He concentrated on the deft fingers that were warm and soothing.

“Here you go,” Arthur said triumphantly. “Slowly open your eyes and look straight ahead.”

Merlin took another breath and opened his eyes. There, in front of him, stood Doctor Arthur Pendragon in all his loveliness: white coat, stethoscope at the ready, and he was not the least bit blurry. “I can see you.” Merlin wanted to laugh he was so happy.

“Am I clear?” Arthur asked, turning Merlin’s head from side to side, taking a closer look at his eyes.

“Very,” was Merlin’s succinct response, unable to take his eyes off of Arthur. He was somewhat embarrassed when his eyes travelled down to those delicious lips before him, but when Arthur gave him a rather sultry look, Merlin didn’t divert his attention.

“Well it looks as if my job is done here. I should probably get back to work,” Arthur said as he cleared his throat and washed his hands, but his gaze, which was focused on Merlin, did not waver. “I’m about to be very forward; I hope you don’t mind,” he said, nervously. “My shift ends in an hour. I’d like to ask you back to mine, but my sister is staying with me. If you want to wait for me in my office we can maybe go out and have a coffee,” Arthur added, a somewhat pleading look on his face.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Merlin said, freaking out. Was this really happening?

Merlin waited in Arthur’s office. He walked around, looking at the pictures, recognising Arthur’s sister and father and wondering if Uther Pendragon was still alive. If he was, Merlin knew that the Pendragon patriarch would not be happy to see him again.

That had happened once before when Arthur and Merlin had first met and were merely friends. Arthur had shown interest in wanting more from Merlin, but Merlin hadn’t wanted to deal with Uther so he had halted that before it even started.

Times had changed and now Merlin didn’t care what anyone else thought. He couldn’t believe that Arthur would give him the time of day, but if he chose to Merlin wouldn’t let anyone get in their way.

He settled onto the sofa with a magazine but paid little attention to what he was looking at, instead focusing on the image of Arthur and what they might or might not do when he walked through that door. Most of Merlin knew that they would go out for a coffee and talk and that maybe this was the beginning of something more, but there was a small part of him that wanted to tackle Arthur to the ground and kiss him senseless. It made no sense whatsoever but Merlin wanted it, nonetheless.

“Hey,” Arthur said, sounding tired as he sauntered into the office and closed the door behind him thirty minutes before he was due to get off duty. “Plans have changed. The doctor on duty this afternoon has to leave in an hour, so guess who’s stuck here all day?”

Merlin closed the magazine. “So then we can get a coffee at the cafeteria here,” Merlin said, smiling. “Or we can just stay here and talk, erm, unless you changed your mind?” he asked cautiously, really really hoping Arthur hadn’t.

Arthur leant against the door and studied Merlin for several seconds. “No, haven’t changed my mind, but I did have other plans that didn’t exactly involve my office,” he replied matter-of-factly. “That is, unless you still think my father is an obstacle you do not want to deal with.”

What? Merlin opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. The time for words was over. He stood and studied Arthur for several seconds before he made his way over to him and grabbed the lapels of his coat. “I couldn’t care less what your father thinks of me these days, Arthur Pendragon. How long do we have?”

“Only about half an hour, I’m afraid,” Arthur replied sullenly.

Merlin caressed Arthur’s face. “Don’t look so sad, love. That is all we need for this,” and without further delay, Merlin unzipped his and Arthur’s trousers at the same time, pulled out their cocks, and wrapped his hand around them. One of Arthur’s hands soon joined his and they began stroking them as Arthur leant in for a kiss.

“I have dreamt about this for years, Merlin,” Arthur said as he broke the kiss and caressed Merlin’s cheek. “I want to take you out on a proper date tonight and then we can go back to mine and continue where we are about to leave off.”

Merlin nodded then closed his eyes as he groaned.


End file.
